xmenipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
' Scott Summers' or Cyclops is a mutant whose eyes constantly emit beams of concussive force. He became one of Professor X's first students and the field leader for the X-Men. Biography During the Cerebro scene, a boy with sunglasses and a baseball glove is shown. It is likely a small cameo of Scott. ''ORIGINS'' As a teenager, Scott Summers was pursued by William Stryker so that he could use Scott's Optic Blast ability in "Weapon XI". Stryker's forces tracked Summers to his high school where he was in detention. Summers had been put on detention because he was wearing red glasses in class and refused to take them off despite his teacher's demands. He saw Victor Creed watching him and started to run. Creed pursued him until he fell and his glasses fell off, blasting a hole in the school. Creed pinned him to the ground and Stryker stunned him and Summers was taken to the Three-Mile Island where his ability was extracted. Summers was kept prisoner with the other contained mutants. When the mutants were set free by James Howlett, Summers used his optic blasts to take out Styrker's men. When trying to escape the facility, Summers heard the voice of Charles Xavier, in his head leading out of the facility where Xavier took them to his school via helicopter. ''X-Men After years of being taught by Xavier, Summers became leader of his X-Men and a teacher at his school. He also developed a romantic relationship with Jean Grey . Summers and Ororo Munroe rescued Logan and Marie from a fire in Logan 's caravan and from Sabretooth who had been sent by Erik Lehnsherr, and brought them back to Xavier's school. After properly meeting Logan, the pair had many minor arguments with Logan, usually due Logan's attraction to Jean Grey, but nevertheless Summers effectively led the X-Men to stop Magneto' s attempt to turn world leaders into mutants using a device on the Statue of Liberty. ''FIGHT WITH STRYKER During a school excursion to the museum of natural history shortly after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, Jean told Scott that she felt that something terrible was about to occur. Scott assured Jean that he would not let anything happen to her. Later, Summers accompanied Charles Xavier to Erik Lehnsherr 's plastic prison. While waiting for Xavier, a drugged Yuriko Oyama and her guards attacked Cyclops. Despite his struggles, she knocked him out and took Summers and Xavier to Stryker's facility at Alkali Lake. After Stryker brainwashes him, he has Summers wait for the X-Men. He found Erik Lehnsherr, Raven Darkholme and Jean Grey and he fired his optic blasts but Grey sensed it, pushed Lehnsherr and Darkholme out of the way and told them to go. Grey fought against Summers while attempting to break Stryker's brainwashing and during the struggle, Summers' blasts caused the lake's dam to collapse. After successfully breaking through Stryker's brainwashing, Summers and Grey escaped from Stryker's facility and entered the Blackbird but the dam had already begun giving way. Jean got out of the jet and seemingly sacrificed her life to stop the water hitting the Blackbird. ''CYCLOPS'S DEATH'' After spending months mourning Jean 's death and trying to cope with his grief, Scott decided to go back to Alkali Lake because he kept hearing the voice of Jean. There he encountered the resurrected Jean Grey, who came out of the lake she goes straght to Scott and as soon she is confused of how it happened and tells Scott to take his glasses off but with Scott knowing of his powers she takes them off by saying that she can control it and she does then they start to kiss. Lacking complete control of the Phoenix, Jean apparently kills him off screen as they kiss; his body is never found, but his glasses are seen floating in the air at the lake when Storm and Wolverine arrive to investigate, and his grave is later seen alongside Jean's and the Professor 's. TOTAL BS!!! THIS WAS TAKEN FROM XMEN 2 THE LAST STAND MOVIE!!! PLS DO YOUR HOMEWORK BUDDY.. Category:Male Characters Category:X-Men Category:Characters